


Forget Me Not

by Random Hero (Pvenom)



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF, Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvenom/pseuds/Random%20Hero
Summary: Ryan feels terrible after branding Bam while filming Jackass 2, so he tries his best to make his friend feel better. Bam’s POV.





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2007-15-05 LiveJournal (c) Dirnty-Roshambo. Enjoy the fiction 😜.

Night had fallen all too soon; the seemingly never-ending day of filming finally coming to a close. The crew packed up for the evening, each cast member aching from painful stunts, laughing at each other's pranks and mishaps, then cheering for the awesome footage they were lucky enough to catch before sundown. The sky had turned a mucky purple-gray, and despite the sticky humid air of summer, the light breeze wafting by was quite refreshing. Friends went off in what seemed like pairs or trios, save Bam who leaned exhausted against the sooty brick wall outside of the strip of seedy motel rooms. The chipped brick dug into his naked back like a lover’s fingernails, though this feeling was not nearly as enjoyable. 

Fuck, it hurts to move a finger; but somehow I’m able to move this here beer away from my lips for a second so I can scan the lot. It looks like everyone has gone into their rooms for the night…and I’m still out here waiting for fucking Dunn to get back. I don’t even know for sure if he left, he’s just not here.

I hear jingling from below, and try to move a little bit over the railing so I can see, but it’s no use trying when I’m only going to hurt myslef even more.

From the little light left of the sunset I see Ryan sling an arm over the black iron banister, releasing a deep sigh as he trudges up the steep cement steps. He must not see me slouching here by the door. A car passes and the blinding high beams light up the front of the motel.

“Goddmanit!” he yells, stumbling down a step to crush the fallen set of keys under his boot. 

“Scare ya?” I ask dryly, kind of annoyed since I was busy thinking and shit and hurting all the while wondering where the hell he was.

“Fuck, Bam, what the hell?” He takes the remaining steps two at a time to join me on the narrow landing. The new pack of Parliaments gripped tightly in his fist. 

I attempt to stand up straight, but fail, and expelled a soft grunt as my shoulderblades hit the warm brick. “Sorry.” 

With a shake of his head and a furrowed brow, Ryan observes my posture. I must look shorter than usual all hunched over and pathetic looking. “Don’t worry about it,” he mumbles while scratching at his scruffy beard as if he’s kinda pissed at me. Wasn’t my fault.

He ignores my glare (which was honestly unintentional but the glow from the sun is damn strong and I gotta squint), and then simply shrugs. He kicks one of my empty glass bottles off into a nearby bush and we both jump a little when it smashes loudly against the pavement.

“What are you doing still standing out here, aren’t you hot?” He still hasn’t looked me in the eye yet, and I’m beginning to think he’s just as mad at me as I am at him.

“Nah, the breeze feels good. Where ya been?”

“Out,” he starts to look up a little from the ground, “the closest fucking store’s a good eight miles away. What buttfuck town are we in anyway?”

Suddenly the humid air becomes constricting.

The tiny pebbles beneath my sneakers feel like they’re poking through the rubber sole; I kick them down the steps in frustration before offering a response. “Fuck, dude, I dunno.”

“You alright?” Ryan asks, now looking up at my face with what I know is genuine concern in his eyes; it’s that icy blue that never seems to fade.

And it’s those eyes that I’ve been missing for over an hour, and he knows I hate waiting and worrying and other shit I shouldn’t have to be doing. I’m too tired for all of this, so I bite hard. “No. Asshole,” I spit the words right at him with squinted eyes directed at the raspberry colored sun.

“What did I do?” His eyes squint a bit too when he turns his head fully to get a better look at me.

I toss my now empty bottle over the railing and turn my backside to face him. I scrape my shoulder as I do so, and it hurts almost as bad as my ass. “I can’t fucking sit down! You had to fuck up my ass with that fucking brand shit.”

He doesn’t say anything for a second, just stares at me with that _I told you_ so expression and that’s only pissing me off more.

“Everyone’s been saying its infected, dude. You have to get it checked out. And not like a month from now- like tomorrow. Soon, before your ass falls off.”

I shake my head, and he reaches out to touch my back but I turn back around, despite the pain of such quick movement. “Fuck you.” 

“What?!” He shrieks, obviously not wanting to get into a verbal fight with me.

“Fucking Christ…” I sigh and search the landing for more beer, but I must have drunk it all because there isn’t another brew in sight. He must see me eyeing the ground because he’s giving me that look again.

“Well stop standing here like a retard and get in the room,” he says unnecessarily loud. “You look like shit.”

I scowl at him. “I told you, I can’t-"

“Lie down on the bed…take a shower or something and clean up that infectious dickfarm,” he points to my ass and the tiniest hint of a smirk appears on his face.

I grin as well, turning to open the door, but when I turn I see a single bed and a lamp rather than the white door. Everything is blurry and my head is beginning to feel like it’s wrapped in cotton…the beer finally going to my brain.

“Thanks,” I grumble, stepping through the threshold before kicking off my shoes. Out of the corner of my eye I see him pass me on his way to the bed.

“You could use a fucking shower too, Dunn. You sure you didn’t roll in shit today?”

He throws himself down onto the bed with a quiet sigh. “Nope, only Steve-O. Let me-” He reaches out to help me with my right shoe which doesn’t seem to want to come off of my damn foot; but I hold my hand up and he sits back down.

“I got it.”

“You’re a stubborn fuck, you know that?”

I throw the shoe down onto the carpet and walk cautiously over to the bed. “I can’t help it that this fucking hurts like hell!” I lift on leg to swing onto the mattress but it’s too high, “arrg fuck ow!”

“Need some help?” He asks me in that tone that drives me nuts when he uses it with me but is funny when he talks to anyone else like that. I don’t even bother to look at him, I just suck it up and hop on one leg to get the other over the side and am somehow able to roll the rest of my body onto the damn thing. I feel rather pathetic and I know I’m going to say something stupid.

“Hey,” I feel the mattress bounce as he gets up, and I kind of miss him sitting there sinking the bed near my feet. “Turn over.”

I peel open my heavy eyelids in just enough time to see him pull something from his jacket- a white plastic bag with some narrow box. It looks like medicine or toothpaste.

“Look, Ry, before you fuck me you gotta at least buy me dinner first,” I slur through my teeth.

He moves closer to me and hovering above my body with the box in hand. He gestures to my lower half and flashes me those bright baby blues again with a tint of seriousness. “I’ll slap it.”

“Okay, okay…” I do as he says and I roll over onto my stomach. The scrape on my back doesn’t sting so much anymore, and despite the rest of the scattered cuts and bruises on my body, it’s my burnt ass that feels the worst. He really muffed that shit up good.

“Can I see it?” He asks, kneeling one leg on the bed beside my waist so he can get a better look at me.

I nod quickly and mumble into my forearm which is tucked snuggly under my head. “But be careful of my belt.”

With that, he lets me undo my own belt buckle and fly, and he helps me slide my pants down just enough so the waistband rests at the bottom of my ass. The cold air feels nice on my skin though the thought of what the skin must look like makes my stomach flop.

“Shit, dude. Bam, this does _not_ look good.” His fingertips brush ever so lightly over the thin layer of skin that I am sure has begun to peel. “It’s so much worse than yesterday”.

“You mean it was actually possible for it to get _worse_?” My voice raises an octave and I can’t help but whimper when his fingers reach my crack; I’m not sure if it’s totally from the pain or me wishing he’d go further.

His words then break my thoughts. “Is that _gangrene_?”

“WHAT?!”

“Relax,” he begins to chuckle, “it’s just scabbed and red-looking.”

“What, like I need some ointment or some shit?” And then I remember that box he has.

“You’re in luck. Good thing I found that store tonight.”

I lift my head a bit off of my arm so I can see him. He’s now straddling me opening up the box. I had no idea he would do something so…so nice like that for me. Wow, he must feel really horrible about this.

“You drove all that way for fucking ass cream?”

“Yes, for your scrawny ass I bought cream.” And it was as though I could feel him smiling at the back of my head while he unscrewed the cap. The whole room kinda filled up with this thing that is a cross between love and friendship, I’m not sure which but when it comes to us the line between those things is blurred anyway. “It’s antibacterial bacitracin…something about polymyxin something…whatever the fuck it is, it’s supposed to heal your burn.”

“No Lidocaine?” I’ve only heard Ape say that, and I know she put it on me when I was a kid and shit. That is what it’s called, right? I’m trying to straighten my head out but I know I’m not making any sense. Sometimes I wish he’d talk more…give me a chance to shut up.

“What?”

“Nothing. Wait,” I twist my torso and reach out my hand, “give me the stuff and I’ll go put it on in the bathroom.”

“But I’m right here,” he looks deep into my eyes without shame, or a care in the world other than me. And it’s in this moment I realize why I was mad, and why I missed him so damn much.

“_You_ wanna do it?” I want him to, more than anything at this point. His fingers have been tracing my brand again and even though it hurts, my dick is growing just from the contact of his skin on mine.

He doesn’t say anything else, and I swear that while he nudges me back onto my stomach with both hands gripped firmly on my hips, his half hard-on his poking me in the thigh.

Soon enough he begins to apply the cream to my skin, one finger at first, and then two once there's enougg on there to spread around. I shudder as the pad of his thumb brushes my crack and his fingers trace the raised skin of my ass. It has stopped stinging and has subsided to a dull ache that disappears even more as his delicate actions continue. 

“Does it feel any better?”

“It’s cold…and wet. Yeah, it feels good.”

Just as I am about to let out a moan that I’ve been holding in for a good a minute, his hands stop moving and one palm lightly clamps onto each cheek. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to do it to you, but they kept say-“

“It’s not your fault, Dunn, it’s your job.”

He sinks back a bit so he is sitting more on my legs than on his heels. “I really am sorry.”

“Stop saying that! I’m not a baby!” I yell into the pillow before I can stop myself. I lift my head and sigh, “I can handle it, just calm down.” I know he’s about to speak, but I continue anyway. “I think you need a beer.”

“Sounds good right about now, but I think you drank them all. You should let the air at it for a bit…you can stay up here, I’ll take the couch or something’.”

I watch him get off of me and soon enough he’s leaving the bed. What the fuck is he doing?

“Are you that much of a dipshit?”

“_I’m _the dipshit?” Ryan scoffed, his back turned to me when I flip over onto my back, not bothering to pull up my jeans. The cream has dried and now my skin feels tight; still so much better than before.

“Get the fuck over here and lie down, will ya?” I order, throwing an arm over my eyes with a big enough gap just so I can watch him without him noticing.

Ryan turns hesitantly at the end of the bed, “You sure?”

He’s looking at me again that way, and it warms me all over…he’s not even touching me. I’m trying to think straight and ignore the buzzing in my head, but there are too many damn feelings going on inside of me leaving me to admit how I feel.

“I want you here.”

The smile that grows on his face is the cutest thing I think I’ve ever seen. I’d love to say he only smiles at me like that, but hey, he might. He walks slowly back towards me and crawls onto the bed, taking the empty spot that is left. He stretches out on the blankets so our knees knock together and our naked toes brush. Just our skin touching again causes goose bumps to appear on my arms. I must have been thinking too deeply ‘cause out of nowhere Ryan’s poking me in the rib.

“You’re too quiet, it’s freaking me out.”

I uncover my eyes and look down at him, his cheek now resting perfectly on my hipbone. I must be borderline shit-tossed ‘cause I didn’t even notice him move down there! All he’d need to do is tug on my pants just a little and my dick would pop right out; but he leaves them as is, just staring up at me totally focused on my face. I can’t ask him to suck me off.

“You ever feel like you’re just so worn out you could sleep for a month straight?” My fingers seem to have a mind of their own as they trail down the bed to his perfectly curved shoulder.

“Yeah, whenever we’re filming, touring, or doing anything remotely ‘work’ related. Really, are you alright?” The way he’s talking to me now is not only like he’s known me forever, but like he’s inside of my head. And even though I want to tell him how glad I am knowing he worries about me, all I do is shrug and bring my hands back up beneath the pillows.

“I don’t know. I fucking feel like shit, and not just my ass, like everything is going downhill…I mean when was the last time we just talked? A fucking week ago, if that?”

He’s tracing the threads stitched through the waistband of my jeans, not quite looking directly at me, but I catch him eyeing me every few seconds. “Well we’re so busy doing stupid shit, we lose track of time…and each other, I guess.”

In that moment the mood of the night shifts to a somewhat unexpected calm. Suddenly the thick silence is cut by my whisper that is so soft, so unlike me, that he actually lifts his head to probably make sure it’s still me he’s lying on.

“I’m not drunk.”

“And I’m a tea-bagging ballerina,” Ryan picks his head up off of me and laughs, “I saw all the bottles on the stairs, Bam.”

“But I’m not,” I whine, and by the look he’s giving me I know he isn’t buying it. “…okay, maybe a little. But fuck, I can still feel pain, this sucks Don Vito’s ass.”

“Ugh, the mental images,” he fake gags and does that gay ass hand-flick thing he claims I do when I’m excited. He makes it look so much gayer than I ever could.

I roll my head back so it’s lodged between the headboard and the pillow. “Stop being funny and kiss me already, Ryan.”

His eyes open fully and he looks at me questioningly at the mention of his first name.

“You know you want to,” I tease him. “You just rubbed my ass and now you’re in bed with me. You want me, I know it.”

“You’re wasted, Bam.” He makes a good point, but I continue to act a little drunker than I truly am, but fuck he doesn’t know that. I can make Ryan Dunn do anything…it’s what I’m best at these days.

“Just c’mere,” I urge him, tugging on his sweaty t-shirt with one hand and fighting against my jeans with the other. “Make me feel better. We could be using our mouths for other things besides talkin’."

I let my eyes close, and I know he’s still staring at me. It’s true though, I don’t wanna be talking, or sleeping, or anything else other than being with him right now.

“You won’t even remember,” He breaks my thoughts, “I could tell you in the morning that we fucked tonight and you wouldn’t know if it were the truth or not if it hit ya in the face. I just…call me a chick, but I don’t want to do something just for the sake of doin’ it.”

The fingers lift from my stomach and I sigh from the loss of contact. I peel open an eye and scoot up on the bed a bit so I’m on my elbows, looking him straight in the face…the best I could.

“I _will too_ remember.”

I must have sounded convincing because almost immediately his palm splayed out on my stomach and fingertips began idly massaging around my belly button. He tore his eyes away from mine to look down at my crotch which was still covered by my pants. He trailed his fingers down painfully slow, stopping just above the dark pubes. He’s such a fucking cock tease.

“So,” he flashes his blue orbs up at me as his fingers stop moving, “where do you want me?”

“Here,” I point to my lips without thinking, “s’my favorite.”

Those pink pouty lips of his reach mine quickly, and his tongue glides effortlessly against my bottom lip trying to pry my mouth open. He wins, and our tongues lick and tangle in my mouth like crazy. It’s the best kiss I’ve had in a damn long time, but it’s over all too soon. He pulls away, licking his lips wet with both our spit, then smiles down at me looking as pleased as I feel.

“Better?”

“Here,” I move my fingers to my chest right over my heart. His lips meet my skin just above the nipple and suddenly the pink flesh is erect and I can tell he is satisfied with his work as he drags his tongue across my tanned chest with a little smirk- just big enough for me to notice.

“Anywhere else?” He asks before crawling up my body. He’s straddling me now and I think my dick is going to have a fit if he doesn’t touch me there soon. His hands rest gently on either side of my waist as his head dips low and those tasty lips plant an extra wet sticky kiss on my collarbone. I grin wide, though he can’t see ‘cause his head is still down under my chin.

“Mmhmm,” I pretend to think about where I want him to pay attention to next; his lips look reddened already, wet and delicious and I want them all over my body. I settle on the next sorest spot, and point to the dark bruises above my belly button and trail my fingers down to the sensitive spot directly above my pubes. “Uhn.”

He does as I wish. A flow of hot air travels with him as he breathes down my belly. I’m so hard now, and wonder when the hell he’s going to show signs of his own excitement. Before I know it he has licked, kissed and caressed my bruises and is on his way back up my tired body. Even though my eyes are closed I can feel him hovering over me, protecting me, from what I am not sure, but it feels so fucking nice.

“Can you kiss everywhere?…Make it stop hurtin’…Ow my head.”

Without a word or nothin’ he kisses my forehead then both of my temples. “I could do this all night,” he whispers excitedly. And as much as I would kill for him to kiss lick and suck me all over for the rest of eternity, there is something urgent in my pants that needs some attention.

“Please…”

Ryan nods, realizing my problem. He takes one of my hands in his, pulling it up to his lips. I shudder from his hot breath settling over my fingers. By the way he has his eyes closed and his lips parted, I know he’s longing to be touched too. I can kinda feel his clothed dick pressing into my hip now and that only turns me on more. As he brings my hand closer, his tongue drags along the pad of my middle finger, and soon he takes the entire digit into his mouth. Every finger is being licked and kissed and it feels fucking amazing…like it’s the only thing he cares about right now. He continues to suck and lick every knuckle and inch of flesh his skilled tongue can reach, and he doesn’t stop until I let out this deep moan that even surprises me. His tongue feels so good I don’t want him to stop, but if he doesn’t I am going to explode…and I’m sure he will too soon enough.

He rests my hand on my chest before he goes back to kissing down my stomach. I let my eyes fall closed again and my other senses take in everything he’s doing. His tongue swirls a slow circle around my belly button and over my heartagram; his nose rubs in my pubes and I gasp because I know what he’s about to do- I, I need him.

At this point he stops, probably looking up at me to see if I’m looking back at him or if my eyes are squeezed shut, which they still are. His breath is hot and ghosts over my skin as his mouth gets closer to my dick. And that’s when I feel it, the head of my cock hits the back of his throat; his tongue flicks the base and I moan. I wasn’t expecting to, but it just came outta me and fuck if I care who hears me. Everyone’s probably half asleep by now anyway.

Fucking Christ does his mouth feel good. Better than the last time, better than anyone ever, and he hasn’t even really done anything yet. Ryan slurps up my dick, and just as I hear the pop of his lips smacking together, I open my eyes and instantly his own flash up and we’re glued together in this lust-filled stare. I begin to writhe but he’s holding my knees down with his strong forearms. His left hand strokes the inside of my thigh up to my balls where he starts to work the sac in his hand.

“Shit,” I breathe heavily, not sure if I should grab the sheets or twist his hair. I settle for the latter, sliding my arms down my body so the fingers of one hand can grab the top of Ryan’s head and pull him further up. I want his mouth back on me so bad…he better not make me beg. 

I’m watching him watching me; he licks his lips so they’re nice and shiny with a little bit of him and a little bit of me. My dick is practically leaking pre-come now, and he knows it too. For fuck sakes suck it!

He holds my gaze until his lips plant a kiss on the tip of my dick, and then those seas of blue disappear behind pale eyelids. He doesn’t suck, he just kisses and nibbles on my cock, up the pulsing vein, then back down to the base where he’s still busy rolling my balls. If I wasn’t so trashed and needy I’d totally yell at him for teasing, but it feels too good to stop, and besides I can wait it out a little bit longer. I hope.

I officially lose my shit when his tongue flicks over the tight skin of my balls. _Right fucking there_. And when I gasp, he grins. I want to pull him up by the hair and smash that gorgeous smile right into my lips, but I’d rather it be wrapped around my cock right now.

“C-come on!” I urge him, he continues to lick my sac while he holds onto the base of my dick, pumping it just enough to keep me hard and hot as all fuck.

He mumbles something into my skin and I near scream. He’s never done that before. How could he not have done that before? It feels so good, too good- like I’m about to come right now. I don’t mean to, but my knee jerks and I push his arm off of my leg. He must think I didn’t like it, so he observes my face quick. I growl at him, my eyes burning with passion and need. He snaps his teeth at me and ducks his head back down. His mouth takes in my entire length and I let out a string of profanities and moans that only this man has ever heard come out of my mouth like this. I must admit, Ry’s got skills.

“Mm iugh ummium,” he hums around my throbbing dick. What the hell did he just say?

“I…I, uh…ooooh.” I don’t think I can possibly get any more aroused, but that humming thing he’s picked up is driving me nuts. I’m so fucking close I warn him by tugging on his hair damp with sweat, and grunt. I sound like a whore, look like a whore with my legs all spread open wide and my head thrown so far back it just might bust through the headboard if I don’t watch it.

My heart’s racing, my head is pounding since I stopped breathing, and all I can hear is the dull thud of my pulse and those wet lips wrapped around me. Ryan moans, stops his actions for a second, slurps off, licks my piss slit so fucking slow, and then when I buck my hips up, he gets the hint and slides back down the shaft.

I make sure he stays on this time, pressing his head down while the other guides his traveling hand on its way up my stomach to my chest where he flicks and massages my nipples.

Just as I am about to warn him I’m gonna come, he swirls his tongue around the tip, then takes me all the way in again. His fingers wrap around mine and our joined hands rest on my stomach which contracts like crazy. My seed spurts into his mouth with such force I swear I can feel it bounce off his fucking tonsils. So fucking hot. He doesn’t choke, or even move, which makes me come more than I thought I had in me.

Ryan squeezes my hand just I’m sure I’m finished. His eyes stay closed as his mouth leaves my dick, and his lips smack together. I watch as his tongue flicks over the head to catch a drop of come that he missed, the bead of white quickly disappears.

I slowly release the breath I was holding, shaking slightly from both the release and loss of warmth once he had lifted himself off of my legs. He’s staring me straight in the eye, though it is only a second before we are level with each other and his mouth captures mine. I allow him to part my lips with his tongue, his lips not at all touching mine though the strong slick muscle wins. Whatever he is doing feels like it’s taking forever, and I have a feeling I know what it is. Warm thick liquid fills my mouth followed by Ryan’s tongue which swirls within my mouth mixing my salty spunk with his own sweetness.

I never thought I’d say it, but I like my own taste. Mixed with Ryan is even better, and I savor the hot-as-fuck moment until he stops moving and reluctantly pulls away.

Before he can get too far I pull him down on top of me. I grunt from the weight, but I wrap my arms around him so fucking tight he can’t possibly wiggle away. I fiddle with his waistband a bit with the fingers still wet from his kisses while he nuzzles into the crook of my neck. He knows I love when he does that. Pieces of his long hair fall down over my eyes, his teeth graze my skin. I can barely feel any pain now; his touch can overpower almost anything.

“Am I too heavy?” He lifts his head and eyes me, concerned.

My fingers dip below the waistband and I squeeze his ass just a bit. “No, this s’good”

“…we should go wash up-” He starts to pull away from me, but he doesn’t get far.

“No, stay here,” I squeeze him again, letting my eyes fall closed, “…we can shower in the morning. I wanna make sure I’ll remember this.”

“Don’t worry,” he tells me, laying one last wet kiss on my chin before he rests his head down on my chest. “I won’t let you forget.”

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are love ♥️
> 
> Questions? Concerns? Want to chat? Message me here or on Twitter [@Urkle88](https://twitter.com/urkle88?s=09)


End file.
